He's Not My Brother
by Princess of Sin
Summary: Draco and Hermione is each other's own worst enemy. Until their parents get together and they are forced, to get along. Couples: RG/NM and DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**He's Not My Brother **_

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are not mine; they are a part of the Harry Potter world, which belongs to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from this story. I just love the characters of the worlds.

_**Background: **_

_Hermione: _

_At the end of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, she gets a letter from her mother. Telling her that, her father and she were. Getting a divorce and that Hermione will now be living with her father, from now on. Hermione was furious with her mother, for tilling her in a letter and not in person, oh and leaving without saying goodbye. _

_Draco:_

_When Draco gets off the train, he sees his mother waiting for him. She told him that His father and she were, going to be separate for a little while. At least until they sort out some stuff, till than she will be living with her sister and her family. _

_The Family: _

_Hermione was finally getting used to the fact that it was just, going to be her dad and her from now on. Until her dad told her, that he has met someone and, that it has become serious. She is sad but happy for her dad and, she wants to meet this woman. _

_When they finally do meet a few weeks later, the woman introduces herself as gests Narcissa. They start toking and hitting it off, especially after Narcissa tells Hermione that she was which too and, that she has a son how's wizard, but he lives with his father for the time being. _

_By the next visit Hermione gut to meet Narcissa son, to find out that, he is none other than, __**DRACO MALFOY! **_

_Draco and Hermione start yelling at each other until; their parents pulled them aside and asked them, what was wrong. Hermione told her dad, that Draco was the one who had caused trouble for her and her friends. Well Draco yelled at his mother until, he sees her face and decides to act civil for her sake. _

_Well Hermione dose the same for her dad, but once bake at Hogwarts, they act like nothing has changed. Until that Christmas, win they had to spend the Christmas holidays together. Where they find out, that their parents were going to get married and, Draco and Hermione were not happy until, they saw the look in their parent's eyes and decided to keep their misgivings a secret. _

_By the end of that summer holiday, their parents were married._

_**Chapter one**_

_Hermione wakes up on the first day, of her sixth year at Hogwarts. She is happy to have the wedding behind and is anxious to start her classes. She had downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, to find Harry and Ron waiting for her._

_Harry jumped out of a chair, "Hi Hermione, sleep all right?" _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow "why?" _

_Looking shy Harry said "Well I Thought, with the wedding?"_

_Hermione walked over to the cell couch and plot down and sighed. "Yeah, I slapped ok." _

_Getting out of his chair, Ron licked his lips. "OK, now can we please get something to eat?"_

_Shaking her head Hermione asks "Is that, all you ever think about?"_

"_No, but I'm hungry." _

_Harry shakes his head and gets up "Come on; let's just go before Ron withers away."_

_Harry and Ron headed for the door followed by Hermione. When they get to the great hall, Neville and Ginny are already waiting. Neville yelled "Hi guys, sit down here!" _

_Ron and Hermione sit down next to Neville; Whereas Harry sits next to Ginny, who started to blush. To distract herself Ginny tells Hermione she's been wants. _

_Hermione turns and sees Draco steering at her. Turning back around Hermione sighs "I wish he'd stop doing that."_

"_Why is he giving you the stink eye?" asked Neville looking confuse._

_Hermione explained "Oh he's just upset about the marriage." _

_Who's married asked Colin looking confused. _

_Hermione sighed with frustration "His mother my dad." Neville mouth dropped Colin d and so did Colin's._

_After everyone's mouth closed they all continue eating._

_After breakfast was over Hermione headed to her first lesson. This was, Defendants against the Dark Arts with Severus Snape._

_Hermione was one of the first students in class Along with Harry. A minute before class was about to begin Ron came running in following, by Draco who came in glared at Hermione. _

_Hermione as usual ignored him, searching for her D.A. textbook. After everyone was seeded professor Snape started the lesson._

"_Turn to page 14." ordered professor Snape in his usual graph town. The sound of turning papers failed the room._

_Standing behind his desk professor Snape started "Today's lesson will be on liquid death." Everyone but Draco started to read that, who could not take his eyes off Hermione._

_Hermione just happen to look up_ and saw Draco glaring at her. She thought to herself 'what is his problem?' And then she turned back to her studies.

_When class was over Hermione decided to Confront Draco. "What is your problem?"_

"_You, that's my problem," Draco snapped and stormed out of classroom. _

_Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione and asked "Wow, talk about rude." Harry said trying to Comfort her. Ron joins in "Yeah, what kind of brother does he think he is?"_

_Hermione's face became red with anger. _

"_**He is not my brother!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_Hermione stormed out of the classroom and headed towards her next lesson. After the lessons were over, Hermione went to the Room of Requirement to be alone. _

_Once there, a couch appeared along with a fireplace, to read her books in comfort. As she started to read her first book her mind wandered to Draco and his behavior earlier in the day. 'Why does he always have to be such a git?'_

_After a while Hermione looked up at the clock to fined it was six o'clock. "Shoot, I missed dinner!" Hermione Said as she collected her books and was about to leave, when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the site of Malfoy. _

_Malfoy just stood there looking at her with an expression that was somewhere between shocked and annoyance. "Well, if it isn't my little sister, what are you doing here?"_

_Hermione glared at Draco "We're the same age, and I'm your stepsister, thank you very much!"_

"_Yeah whatever, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" _

"_I came here to escape everyone now if you excuse me, I was just leaving." Hermione tried to walk past him but Draco grab her arm with a firm but gentle grip._

"_Wait, I didn't mean, you can stay here. I just… I didn't think that anyone was going to be in here." Draco stumbles over the words which is unusual for him._

"_OK… Are you feeling OK?" as Hermione looked up for his answer, she caught sight of his saddle gray eyes and found herself entranced._

_They stayed like this for a moment, until Draco leaned forward and their lips met. Hermione's eyes widened for a moment and then she kissed him back. She found her fingers buried in his silky blond hair without being aware of the desire. _

_Hermione felt Draco's tong trying to slither its way in her mouth, which she welcome. After a while Draco pulled back to catch his breath. But as soon as he did Hermione realize what they had just done._

_Hermione looked as if she had just seen a ghost and muttered under her breath. "Oh!" and continued, "I… I got to go." With tears in her eyes she ran from the room and back to her dorm._

_Draco stood there in shock for a moment until all of a sudden his left forearm started to burn Draco hissed, "Shit, Not now!" _

_Holding his forearm to his chest Draco pulled out his port key from his pocket and was transported to the riddle's estate._

* * *

><p><em>Hello master Malfoy so happy you could join us. A man in the shadows said with a hiss. <em>

_Rolling his eyes, Draco thought to himself. 'I hate it when he talks like that'_

_I am sorry my lord, I have been distracted. _

_Coming out of the shadows Voldemort said, with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Yes well, completely understandable, what with your mother betraying us, and all." Draping his arm around Draco shoulders he continued "which is why we have asked, you hear." _

_Draco started to panic._

"_We want you to manipulate your new sister."_

"_She's not my sister!" _

"_Of course not, but we do want you to manipulate her, convince her to join us. Get her away from Potter he will be vulnerable without her."_

_Draco bowed to Voldemort, "I will do as you ask."_

"_Wonderful, you may go."_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the girl's dorm, Hermione was laying on her bed crying. <em>

"_What is Malfoy playing at, one minute he's despicable the next minute he's the sweetest person I've ever met?" wiping the tears away Hermione continued. "What's wrong with me? Malfoy is not a nice person, so why did my heart skip a beat?" _

_Ginny interrupted her, "Well now, that he's your stepbrother, maybe he's…"_

"_He is not my brother!"_

"_I never said he was, I said step-brother, but you never know. he may have changed."_

_Knowing Hermione needed some time to think. Ginny left the room. _

_After a while Hermione sat up out of bed. "Maybe Ginny's right, maybe he has changed?"_

_**If you like the story, please Review.**_


End file.
